2.5 D packaging and interconnect technology is a promising semiconductor packaging technology that provides costs and reliability savings over 3D packaging technology. 2.5 D packaging technology is a fast growing packaging technology which allows the integration of homogenous and non-homogenous chips on an interposer for enhanced performance and miniaturization. In some implementations, 2.5 D semiconductor packaging mounts one or more semiconductor dies on the undercarriage of the interposer, thereby positioning those semiconductor dies in a relatively tight cavity between the interposer and substrate. While this achieves a more compact semiconductor package configuration, it also raises challenges related to thermal management, as it may be quite difficult to control the operating temperature of semiconductor dies mounted beneath the interposer due to space and/or airflow limitations. Accordingly, mechanisms for controlling the operating temperature of chips mounted beneath an interposer in a 2.5 D packaging configuration are desired.